


Fragile Hearts

by alwaysbyme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Fluff, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbyme/pseuds/alwaysbyme
Summary: Italy no longer needs two representives.





	Fragile Hearts

Lovino grumbled as he followed his happy-go-lucky brother into their bosses office. Feliciano chirped a happy, “Ciao~” as they sat down. Their boss barely even noticed, and didn’t respond to his little brother as he usually did. Feliciano seemed unbothered by it, though Romano could see a little bit of hurt in his eyes from being ignored. He grit his teeth.

“Oi, bastard, my brother—”

His boss silenced him, which made him even angrier, but he did as he was told and crossed his arms. The solemn look on their bosses face made him shift uncomfortably, and left a pit in his stomach.

“I know you two have probably been expecting this for awhile,” he chose his words carefully. He’d grown attached to these two, as they had with him. He took a deep breath and continued. “Italy no longer needs two representives, we only need one of you. I’ll leave it up to the both of you to decide how that gets worked out, but for now, I’ll say my goodbyes to both of you, since I don’t know who it’s going to be that represents this beautiful country. You both have until tomorrow night. I understand this must be difficult for both of you...I’m deeply sorry, I wish it didn’t have to be this way...”

Romano and Italy were stunned into silence, before Romano stood full of rage.

“What the hell does that mean, you bastard?” He yelled. “We’re brothers, you can’t just ask us to decide which on of us gets to die! It’s not right...it’s...” With one last glare, he ran out of the room, just wanting to get away from all of it.

Italy turned and looked at his boss, apologetically, standing as well.

“I’m sorry for his outburst,” he said. “We’ll have an answer for you by tomorrow, sir. It was nice working with you.” His boss pulled him into a quick embrace, before Italy left to go chase after his brother.

“Romano!” He called, busting out the front doors. The cool air hit his face, and his eyes pricked with tears. “Lovi! Fratello!”

He searched for a few more minutes, before he found him kneeling before their grandfather’s grave. Lovino turned to look at him, and Feliciano stopped when he noticed his red-rimmed eyes. His big brother never cried. He ran forward to close the distance between them, and dropped down beside him.

It was silent for a few moments, before Romano broke it. He placed the flower Italy hadn’t even noticed was in his hand on the grave in front of them.

“Do you think Nonno would’ve been okay with this?” He asked, brushing away some dust from the shiny headstone.

Italy shook his head, picking a flower and putting it on the grave as well.

“No, I think he would’ve found a compromise,” Feliciano answered. He smiled, sadly as tears welled in his eyes again. “But, there is not way out of this one, is there?”

His brother’s silence was all he needed to know he was right. One of them would die, and the other would live on without them. The two looked up at the same time, meeting each other's eyes. Italy couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Romano reached out and wiped them away.

“Don’t cry, Feli,” he whispered. “It’ll be okay. We saw this coming, didn’t we?”

Italy nodded.

Lovino yanked his little brother into a tight hug, running a soothing hand through his light brown hair. Feliciano’s body was wracked with a sob, and Romano whispered words of comfort into his ear, trying to calm his breathing.

“I’m not going to let you die,” he promised.

Italy pulled back, looking his brother straight in his dark green eyes, shaking his head.

“I’m not going to let you die, either!” He cried out.

Romano smiled, but his eyes were laced with sadness.

“I thought you would say that,” he stood, dusting himself off, before offering a hand out to his brother. “Let’s go home.”

Feliciano nodded, taking his brother’s hand, and together they walked home.

* * *

 

Germany was awaiting the brother’s arrival at home, as was Spain. It was a few days before their birthday, and they wanted to start by making their whole week speacial. Their mood was ruined once the two brothers walked through the door, the look on their faces told them everything.

Spain pulled Romano upstairs, into the bedroom, allowing him to cry his eyes out, and offering him comforting words that Romano found useless, but still soothing.

The German sat Italy on the couch, rubbing soothing circles in his back as he let out everything that had happened, and what had to be done.

Upstairs, Romano finished crying, and laid there, Spain cuddling him close to his chest.

“What’re you going to do, mi amor?” He wondered, entertwinig their fingers together.

“I can’t just let my baby brother die,” he murmured, burying his head in Spain’s shirt. “That would make me the worst big brother in the world...and I haven’t been the best so far.”

Spain shook his head.

“We all make mistakes, mi alma,” he replied. “You love your little brother, you just can’t express it in the right way, but it’s okay, Feli understands. You’re willing to give up your life for him, and that’s the biggest sign of how much you love him, Romano...he knows.”

That night, Italy fell asleep first, worn out from crying, worn out from all that had happened today. Romano smiled as he tucked him in and pressed a kiss to his head.

“Buona notte, fratello,” he whispered, before shutting the door quietly behind him. He slipped into bed next to Spain, though he was unable to sleep, knowing what tomorrow would bring. He wasn’t going to let his baby brother die...

Spain wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, pulling him closer. He relaxed against him.

...but how would Antonio and Italy be once he was gone?

* * *

At the World Meeting that day, everyone was more down than usual, knowing that today was the last day they’d see both the Italy brothers together, and honestly, that hit some close to home. The nations who had their own brothers, especially.

“Al, I’m not going anywhere,” Canada promised as America embraced him for the hundredth time that morning. “We’re two different countries, we have different bosses and everything. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon and neither are you.”

Alfred nodded, pulling back.

“I love you, Mattie,” he told him for the thirteenth time that day.

Matthew smiled.

“I love you too, Al.”

Commotion in the meeting room caught their attention and they rushed in. The two Italy brothers sat there, both crying, both holding a gun in their hand.

“No, Feliciano, please!” Romano pleaded. “You can’t die, you can’t, I won’t allow you to! I’m the big brother, let me protect you, please...”

Prussia tightened his embrace around Germany at those words, and his little brother didn’t mind in the slightest. Norway and Iceland stood in the corner, Iceland’s head buried in Norway’s shoulder as he shielded him from the scene.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you die,” He nodded at Spain, who temporarily quit hugging Portugal to snatch the gun out of Romano’s hand.

Lovino shrieked as Spain restrained him, struggling against his grip immensely as Feliciano smiled at him.

“I love you so much, fratello,” he said, shakily raising the gun to aim it at his head. “Please...find happiness when I’m gone...”

The shot drowned out Romano’s scream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda long, sorry, I got really inspired. Anyways...
> 
> Have a good day, ciao~


End file.
